The Yule Ball
by Winky Toro
Summary: Sorry about the title. Again not to sure about the story but please read and review. Hermione is crying because of Ron (I know shocker right) and Draco tries to comfort her. Also I am aware that there is a few spelling mistakes please ignore them


_**Please leave a review and make me oh so happy :) **_

_**I hope you like it if you think I can change it in anyway please tell me **_

* * *

She stood there as beautiful as he had ever seen her, but with a face of pure anger.

Draco walked closer, leaving a very confuse Pansy behind, wondering what could make someone so mad. The thought had barely formed when it was answered. Weasley. He was sitting in front of her his face slowly growing redder, but Draco was close enough now to hear what they were saying.

"For your information he hasn't asked me one single question about harry, not one," Hermione said furiously, Draco couldn't help but notice that even when she was so angry he actually wondered if Weasley would survive the night that she was still so beautiful. She was wearing robes of peri-winkle blue that flowed so gracefully, with her hair in an elegant knot she looked amazing.

"Then he wanted you help with the egg." The weasel snapped it was because of that that I had to hold myself back when her look of anger turned into one of pain.

"How dare you?" Hermione said giving up and storming out, I could see the tears welling up in her eyes but no one else seemed to notice.

After a quick scan of the great hall I determined she must have gone outside, so side stepping Pansy I walked out and immediately spotted her sitting on the steps, crying.

Gathering what was left of his courage he stepped forward and said, "Granger," her head snapped up to met his eyes, and he expected them to flash with anger but they were only red and puffy shining with tears.

"What do you want?" she asked tiredly

"Are you OK?" Draco asked moving forward slightly wondering when she would turn him away.

"Why do you care?" Hermione said paying him full attention now.

"Can't you just answer the question?" He said desperately

"I'm fine, now please answer mine?" she said quickly

"You aren't fine. What did Weasley say to you?"

"Why do you care?" Hermione asked firmly

"Am I not allowed to care?" Draco asked frustrated sitting next to her and resting he elbows on his knees his hands clasped together stretched out in front of him.

"No, because you are Draco Malfoy, you don't do things unless they benefit you. So what is it, is Pansy going come out in a minute, are you gonna hex me soon to make my teeth grow again?"

"No, no one's coming and that teeth thing was an accident." He said defensively

"Yeah I'm sure." She said sarcastically

"Really, now Granger can you just tell me what the Weasel said to you?"

"He said that Viktor only asked me to the ball so that I could help him win the tournament. Like the only reason someone could ask me was that I'm a nerd." said Hermione, a single tear running down her cheek before she could stop it. Without even thinking about Draco wiped it away with his thumb. When he realised what he'd done Draco snatched his hand away as if he'd been burned.

"Well, you know that's not true so why care what he says?" Draco said trying to divert the attention away from what just happened.

"He's my best friend, I mean sure he's a git but he's just stupid." She said defensively, "Anyway, why are you here?"

"I saw you crying, I wanted to see in you were OK." Draco sighed figuring it best to just tell her.

"You saw me cry? Even Ron didn't see I was very careful about that." Hermione said suspiciously

"I'm just very observant." Smiling Draco just looked forward.

"I'm sure." Said Hermione dryly

"Are you OK now?" He asked looking back at Hermione

"Yeah, I guess." As Draco observed her closer he nearly lost his breath, her eyes while still red and puffy they were sparkling as he had seen them many times.

"Good," he said

"Can I call you Draco?" Hermione asked suddenly

"Um, uh, sure, yeah sure you can." Draco stuttered through his response

"Thank you, Draco." She said slowly as if to test how it sounded, "You can call me Hermione."

"OK, so what are we? Are we friends?" He asked cautiously

"Yeah, I guess."Hermione said as if it were nothing, "Now as we are friends would you walk me to my dorm?"

"Uh, OK." Smiling Draco stood up; he held out his hand for Hermione's, she took it gratefully. He pulled her up, but her being on the third tare she stumbled down, leaning into Draco's chest she managed not to fall. There was an awkward pause as Hermione and Draco just stood there chest to chest, nose to nose and hand in hand both wondering why they couldn't seem to take their eyes off the other.

The moment was broken however when someone nearby practically scream. Wiping their heads in the direction of the noise they saw a stock still Ron Weasley and a very confused Harry Potter near the door leading to the great hall. Hermione looked back at her current position and jumped back, Draco frowned at the loss of contact.

"What the, bloody hell, is this?" Ron bellowed, attracting the attention of quite a few people in the great hall.

"This is none of your business."Hermione snapped

"I think it is. My best friend is... is... is." Ron couldn't his face suddenly disgusted

"And what exactly do you think I'm doing?" She asked furiously, Draco and Harry just stood off to the side both aware that it was for everyone safety to stay away from these two right now.

"You were going to kiss... kiss the ferret!" He said incredulously

"I was not! I fell and Draco was," but she was cut off by Ron

"DRACO! How long has it been 'Draco'?" he yelled stepping closer, no one knows what Draco was thinking, not even him, but he took a step forward as if to protect her. Unfortunately that seemed to put the attention on him instead. "What have you done to her?"

"He hasn't done anything but make sure I was OK because you were such a git." Hermione yelled standing next to Draco. "Come on, _Draco_." She said emphasizing the name and grabbing his hand and tugging it towards the stairs before Ron could say another word.

Still holding his hand Hermione climbed the stairs in a tense silence. Finally Hermione stopped at the portrait of the fat lady, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry, I should have done something." He said remorsefully wiping away a tear with hand Hermione wasn't squeezing.

"No it's fine; he's just an insensitive bastard half of the time." She smiled, "Thank you Draco, really I never thought you'd be the one I wanted with me when I cried."

There was a pause as Hermione tried to put herself together. When she had stopped crying she and Draco just stared at each other before they both leaned in, their lips crushing together before either knew what they were doing.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco shoulders pulling him closer as he gripped her hips and brought their bodies together. Draco could feel the slight wetness of the remaining tears. Draco flicked his tongue out, asking for entrance which Hermione granted almost immediately whimpering as their tongues touched. The sensations running through both of their bodies at that moment were enough to make both Draco and Hermione's knees go weak, so much so that Draco had to lean Hermione against the wall behind her so they didn't fall. With what was probably too much force Draco pushed Hermione so her back pressed against the wall, and ran his hand up her side bringing with it some of the fabric from her robes, Draco ended up resting it on her ribs cage.

They pulled back at the same time, breathing heavily. Draco looked at Hermione, trying to gouge her expression, suddenly very worried that he had crossed a line. But she smiled up at him, reassuring any and all doubts about them. Draco smiled to placing his lips on hers again, for only a quick light peck.

Unfortunately Lavender Brown, Gryffindor gossip queen, chose that moment to walk past. Draco and Hermione didn't notice until they heard a loud gasp quickly followed by a giggle before she skipped away.

"Everyone will know we kissed by tomorrow." Hermione sighed before she realised she still had her arms around his neck. As she went to remove them Draco pulled her in closer wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked concerned

"No, but Ron's gonna hate me." She pouted

"But he loves you and he'll forgive you."

"I really hope so."

* * *

**_So there you go hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review telling me anything you wish :) _**


End file.
